In the Dead of Night
by Garoozis-Knight
Summary: Just a little story that pop in my head, and want to see how y'all like or not
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey everybody I'm so sorry about the long wait. I have been busy trying to get into the Navy which I did, I'm going to be a Hospital Corpsmen. I lost 41 pounds in the last four months to get in. Well I should get to telling y'all about this story this is going to be a zombie story. It came to me while I was talking to BlueRedRosa23.

I do not own Yugioh Gx

Me: Enjoy~~~

* * *

It was early morning, the witching hour. A youth set out into the dense jungle for some morning hunting. After an hour of hiking, every warning bell in his started going off. A six sense or feeling was telling him that he was being watched. He continued onward and soon came to a wide clearing. The moon was full and high on her nightly path across the starry sky. she cast her light upon everything. A rustle from the bushes, the youth turn to see a pair of bright yellow eyes glowing from the shadows staring at him. Its heated breath steamed passed its pearly whites into the cool night air. The beast roared loud and mighty, the youth steps back as the beast lunches forward and attacks… I jump from my sleep in a cold sweat and with a yelp. That's the third time I had that dream… Oh I'm sorry, my name is Jason "Kal" Cross, and I'm a clairvoyant. I usually have bad dreams when something bad is coming. Anyways today is my first day at a new school. We just moved to Domino City. My dad got a job here. So he dragged my two twin sisters, Aubrea and Lariel (both have long Champagne blonde hair and icy blue eyes) and me.

They knock on my door, "Big brother is everything alright?" they ask as they crack my door open still wearing their PJ's

"Yeah everything is okay. It was just a bad dream." I sit up in my bed as they run in and jump in my bed.

"Again, isn't this like the third time you had that dream." They wrapped their arms around me for hugs, "Don't worry big brother nothing bad is going to happen."

"This dream is a warning of coming danger."

"Are you sure it's not because it's our first day at a new school, you did start having this dream after dad told us we were moving."

I shook my head, "No, I had a similar dream two days before mom…" I stop myself from saying that last part. "I would always have bad dreams before bad things happen." That's when Decoy my black German shepherd runs in and jumps onto my bed, whining

"Look like he knows you had a bad dream." Aubrea laughing

"Hey let's get ready for school." I say causing Decoy to bark and run out of my room and making my sisters to laugh even harder.

I turn on the light as I enter my bathroom. I run my hand through my dark brown hair, that's when I notice my eyes were blue instead of their normal sea-green color. I close my eyes to steady my heart, when I open my eyes they were back to normal.

I turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm. After my shower, I continue on with my morning ritual. I got dress in my school uniform, a blue blazer and blue slacks and white shoes and t-shirt under.

Breakfast was ready when I got downstairs.

"Master Jason will you be taking the Maserati to school." Alfred our butler asks

"Yes Al"

"Very well I'll have brought around to the front."

"Thank you Al," I say to him…Oh did I forget tell you that my dad is big time business man. When a company is hurting they hire him to get them back on track, He's also lawyer. After we finish eating we all get our backpacks and outside waiting for us is my blue Maserati Gran Turismo.

When we get to the school parking lot, there are several students waiting outside in the courtyard of a castle. Thanks to my car's dual-exhaust loud rumble, many heads turn and eyes light up. Whispers soot through the crowd like an electric current, the "oh my god" "who's that" and "sweet ride."

"Okay the school said that someone will be waiting to take us to the office." Lariel says as I pull into the parking space. Eyes fall upon us when we get out, "Huh Jason not your best idea to take the Maserati." Aubrea says jokingly

"I know that now," I say back as we enter the courtyard. I feel a little uncomfortable with all of the girls looking me up and down. "Have they ever seen a jock before?"

"They must not have any," Aubrea says clearly enjoying the extra attention.

"We do actually, but none are as well built as you," say girl; curly black hair to her mid-back, Silver eyes, and has too much in the front than the back for my taste, "You look like you are amazing in bed, I can't wait to put that theory to the test," she says in seductive voice. She wearing an extra short skirt, her shirt has 3 buttons undone to show a clear view of her bra.

"Excused me," I say

Oh my god Dixie, you're such a slut, you don't even know his name." a second girl says with light brunette hair that reaches her mid-back and childish gray eyes, also wearing the lewd version of the school uniform.

"I don't need his name for him to rock my world Brittany." Dixie says, "Just look that these amazing muscles. Are they all-natural or the juiced?" she asks me

"What?"

"Not that smart I see, that's good." Dixie says

"What are you two sluts doing?" someone says from behind them Brittany Dixie jump in fear. They run away leaving behind a hazel-eyed blonde bombshell standing in their place.

"Hello you must be the new kids." She says with a warm smile. "Well I'm Alexis Rhodes, president of the student committee. So welcome to the Domino City High."

Aubrea raise her hand, "huh who was that whore that just tried to seduce my brother."

"Yeah that's was Dixie Flores and her friend Brittany Smithy unless you want a trip to the clinic best to stay away from them."

"Yeah we figure that out. I mean the way they are dress scream it, they may as well wear a sign saying 'Hello I'm a slut fuck my brains out'." Aubrea say smartly.

Alexis giggles warmly, "That's a good idea,"

My Clairvoyance clicked on, "Alexis! Watch out!" I grab her and pull her back into my chest just in time as a group of skateboarders barrel past where Alexis just was. She blushed red due to the fact that I had my arms around her chest.

I quickly let go of her, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? I should thank you, how did you do that"? Alexis ask me.

I step back from her scratching the back of my head. "Instinct plus I saw them coming."

"Okay well we should get going to the office."

"Huh Alexis, why are all the girls looking at me like Dingo after an injured animal." I asked.

"I'm sorry about them we don't have any guys as well built as you, well we do, but he already has a girlfriend.

"What y'all don't have football jocks or any sports jocks."

"Nope," She says plainly.

"What!"

"Well we did have sports teams, but they sucked and not many kids were interested so the school board cut the programs. Now all we have is dueling."

"What?" I say as I glance across the courtyard. Something caught my eye. It was a T-shirt with a dragon on it. I looked at his face, the bottom half is covered by a black cloth with dragons maw print on it, His zip-up hoodie's hood was up. I could see his dark blue eyes.

"James! Earth to James!" Lariel says bringing me back to earth.

"Huh?" I say stupidly.

"Where are you, Mars?"

"No I was"- I looked back where the guy was but he was gone, "Where."

"Is he okay?" Alexis asked Aubrea.

"Yeah it's nothing" she covered.

* * *

Narrator POV

The same guy is kneeling on the roof overlooking the courtyard.

"Careful Drake, you almost got caught, that new guy can see us in our shadow forms," says a girl from behind him. She is dress in the same manner as Drake, but with a horned skull on her hoodie. "Plus he is built like an ox."

"Nah don't worry Marisol. He doesn't even know what he saw, but he could help if the Shi'da ever attacks. Wait did you see that."

"What is it?" she asks him.

"I thought I saw a Shadow Spirit attached to him, but It couldn't have been, could it?"

"If it was then Jaden will want to test him. Well we should get to class. See you at lunch with the others.

After Jason and his sisters got their schedules, they saw they had only one class together.

"Theater!?" Jason says questioning it.

"Come Jason it will be just like when we were kids." Lariel says

They part ways; Jason walks down the hallways trying to find his first class. Not really paying attention on what was in front of him. Then he crashes into something and all he saw was long reddish-brown hair

"Owie my head says a girl's voice. She yep when she notice their compromising position, some how Jason landed ontop of her. (Reddish-brown and violet color eyes, nice figure hidden by the way she wears her clothes)

Jason quickly gets up, "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking were I was going." All of her books she was carrying lay between them. When she looks up to see his green eye, she feels herself get lost in them but snaps out of it, her cheeks turn red with blush.

"Huh hi I'm Kal well it really is Jason but Kal is what my friends called me." Jason says with one those smiles.

"H-Hi I'm A-Alicia nice to m-meet you." She quickly began to gather her things. Jason helps out by picking up what closest to him. Alicia reaches for a book but she grabbed his hand instead their eyes meet looking into each other.

Jason's eyes glaze over as another vision takes over. He sees her through a lover's eyes. Her beauty was intensified by candle light. She was no longer this cute shy girl but passionate goddess. She has a fire in her eyes that shown true intention.

Jason blush from what he saw. "Hello Jason? Are you okay?" she asks now standing before him.

"Oh I'm sorry I was…" Jason pauses thinking of a way to explain what just happen.

Alicia's heart race, 'why is he acting like this, It can't be because he thinks I'm pretty, but he does seems flustered,'

"You know what, it's nothing, I'm fine, I'll explain it another day. Do you know where World History class B109 is?"

"Y-yeah right this way."

"Thank you" Jason says her blush and smile shyly.

Jason hadn't seen Alicia senses she left after showing him to first class. Now it is lunch time, of his first four classes. That Dixie slut was in three. Every time he enters a classroom all of the single girls reacted like dogs who just heard the dinner bell. Dixie was the worst of them. In the middle of class she tried to get Jason to look down her shirt or up her skirt.

But Jason couldn't get Alicia or the vision he when she touch his hand out of his mind.

Jason found his sisters talking outside the lunch room

"Hey Kal, how was your classes?" They ask together.

"Ok I could do without all of the girls chasing after me." Jason says, "And it doesn't help when you're a clairvoyant, it takes the fun out of everything."

"What takes the fun out of everything?" Alexis ask as she walks up to them.

"Oh nothing," That's when Jason notices the chocolate eyed brunette standing next to her.

"Oh this is…" Alexis was cut off by Jason.

"Jaden Yuki, captain of the dueling team, and your VP… sorry Alexis some times I do that."

"Hey it ok, but how did you know all that?"

"The school's trophy case," Jason says truthfully

"So Jason how do you like our school far?" Jaden ask

"It's ok." Jason catches a glimpse of Alicia in the crowed, "Come on let get something to eat," some how Jason ended up behind Alicia in the lunch line. "Hey there again," Jason says her making her jump slightly

"So you survived, Dixie Flores has been telling everyone that you are hers."

"Well she can kiss a flying monkey's butt because I already belong to someone else." Jason gives her a smile. Alicia tries not to laugh while her heart races trying to jump from her chest 'why am I letting him to effect me like this' she thinks to herself.

"Listen could you just leave me alone before…"

Jason stops her "Why are scared of her? The only reason guys actually hook-up with a slut like her is because they are easy. I on the other hand, want something more meaningful, more of a challenge, someone like you." Alicia's eyes become wide as saucers in shock; she looks away shyly and blushes, then quickly walks away from him.

Jason watches as she walks away and out of the lunchroom. "What I say?" He asks himself.

Jason paid for his food; his sisters were sitting at a table with Alexis and Jaden as well as a few other students. "Oh Jason, this Jesse, Aster, Hassleberry, Marisol, Marina and Rachel"

"Guys this is Jason Cross." Alexis says making the intros

Jesse speaks first with southern accent, "Wait is it true that you did Dixie in the restroom stall?"

"Huh hell no," he says firmly, "she has been throwing herself at me all day."

"Teaches you not to listen to that slut," Marina says in Spanish accent.

"Kal who was that girl you were talking to just now," Lariel asks

"A girl"

"Yeah we know that, who is she?" Aubrea ask

"She is a girl," Jason says calmly

"Sis we're not getting anything out of him. Alexis do you know her" Lariel says

"Can't say that I do, Jaden?"

"Nope never met her," Jaden says. Jason smile victoriously

"I know her that's Alicia Goodwill, She is in Spanish with Marina and me," Marisol says smirking at Jason's glare.

"Well Kal go get her we want to meet her." Lariel say happily

"I don't know where she went?"

"Well it look like she to the Art room" Jesse say which learning him a glare from Jason

Jason gets up walk of the lunch room and to the Art room, but half way down the hallway two figures appears with Drake behind him at the end of the hall. The two are dress like Ninjas

"Careful mate, this bloke can see us coming," one says to Drake

"Don't worry Jim are you and Axel ready"

"Yes sir"

"Good, I'll go first then you two jump in."

Drake took off running toward Jason. He launches into the air. Jason saw him coming; he quickly turns around and catches Drake by the neck, "Who are you?" Jason asks him, but Drake only struggles against Jason's grip with no success. Drake kicks Jason in the gut making him drop Drake. He began kicking and punching at Jason, but he easily swatted his fist and feet away. Drake miss throws a punch Jason catches it and tosses him into a far wall so hard it leaves an impression. That's when Jim and Axel jump into the fight. Both moving together, fighting as one, they attack Jason. They did get a few punches in but most were swatted away. Jason counters tossing Axel into the other wall which just left Jim. Drake had gotten up and changed into his animal form, a larger tiger with the horns of bull.

The monstrous beast charged Jason lowering it head as it gained momentum.

Jason's Green eyes change again to an electric blue. He felt an incredible energy resonate from his core. The air around him became charged with an electric current. Jason rams his heavy fist into the tiger's forehead. The tiger yell in pain as it disappears into puff of smoke so did the other two attackers. Jason was breathing hard, his uniform ripped to ribbons.

"Oh my gods, Jason what happen to you," Lariel says when he returns to the table, "There is something with your eyes, they're not green." Jason felt the energy retreat back deep inside him returning his eyes back to their normal color.

"By the looks of you, I say the Shadows just tested you and it looks like you passed," Jaden says, "They're a rogue group that some times appears around town no one knows where they came from. It's just an urban legend."

"That was no legend that was something real."

* * *

The three attackers reappear on the roof to wait for their captain.

"Man that guy is a good fighter," Axel says rubbing the bruise he got

"Yeah I think I broken something. How did he see me coming," Drake says, "I hope it was worth it?"

"Oh it was," Jaden says as he appears in front of them, "Now we know that he is stronger than any of us even without a shadow," On the back of his hoodie is a golden eagle, wings stretched out wide with light rays extending out.

"I don't know, he may be even stronger, he didn't even summon a shadow spirit out." Aster says rubbing his chin, "Maybe he doesn't even have a shadow spirit."

"You're probably right. Drake, you and Mari are on club watch tonight." Jaden says to them.

* * *

Me: I hope you guys enjoyed this story please leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey y'all I'm back with the chapter 2 of "In the Dead of Night". Last chapter we meet Jason "Kal" Cross and his sisters Lariel & Aubrea; and saw the rogue group called The Shadows; so far the known members are Jaden, Marisol, Aster, Jim, Axel, and Drake

Decoy: what about the next chapter of the Amazon Kingdom?

Me: well that is on the way as soon I find the time to fix it and type it up. Time for the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own the yugioh Gx show, story plot or characters.

WARNING: this chapter has blood, gore, and a naughty Alexis-look-alike, be mature when you read this.

* * *

Later that night at a local dance club that was rockin' the night away. Drake was sitting in rafters above the dance floor watching the dancers below.

One dancer catches the notice of his dark blue eyes. She has long dirty-blonde hair. She's wearing a skimpy blue short top that just keeps her in place and blue boy shorts with black sneakers and stockings. She tilts her head back just enough for him to see her face, "Alexis!" he says surprised. She moves lewdly to the beat of the techno music, grinding her body against another girl; gaining the eyes of all of the guys around them. She twists and bends over showing off her assets. She smirks when she sees that their eyes were as wide as saucers. "That can't be Alexis, there is no way she would act like that," Drake says to himself.

She takes the hand of a guy and pulls him close to her tightly, moving up and down against him with a shock look on his face. She turns her back to him and bends over with her butt against him. She then takes his hand and leads him out to the back alley. Drake turns into smoke then appears on the roof overlooking the alley. The Alexis look-alike slams the guy against a dumpster.

Thunder crackles over head, storm clouds roll over the horizon, lightning lights up the sky. Heaven's water falls down upon the two in the alley and a third at the mouth of the alley, Drake watches curiously, he sees that he is wearing a Domino High uniform.

The rain begins to fall heavily now as the dark figure starts down the poorly lit alley.

Marisol appears behind Drake with Jaden and Jesse who has a row of crystals going down both of the arms of his hoodie one in every color of the rainbow as well as an image of a Pegasus,

"Whatcha got Drake," Jaden says

"Hey boss, I don't know, for one this girl, she looks like Alexis but it not her, I'm sure of it," Drake reports. The leader looks over the roof's edge.

Drake finch in pain, "Awww Drake did the new guy open a can of whoop ass on you?" Jesse says jokingly

"Shut it bird-brain, before I…"

"Can it both of you," Jaden cuts Drake off, "Drake who is that?" He point to the figure stumbling down the alley like a blind man.

"I don't know."

"Oh my, is there something wrong with him," Marisol asks as he gets half-way down the alley, he begins to shake and convulse. The Alley's only street light goes out leaving it in darkness. The stranger groans out in pain as the sound of his legs breaking fill the air. His groans soon change into the growl of a hungry wild animal. Then a roar is let loose as the rain continues to fall, the street lamp begins to flickers. The girl looks up to see the monster standing over the guy, blood dripping from the monster's claws onto the ground only to be washed away by the rain, the dude's dead eyes wide in horror; his throat had been ripped open by the monster's claws.

The monster advances toward her, she screams in terror, she tries to run but the beast was too fast for her to out run. It grabs her by her pretty blonde hair and pulls her back. It lifts her up to her feet; it stands at 6 ft tall behind. She struggles against her attacker; her fight only makes it more thrilling. She slaps at its face, it roars as it grabs a fist full of her hair and tilts her head to the side exposing her bare neck, its sharp tiger-like teeth sink into her soft skin, her screams intensive but soon fall silence. The monster then tore into the girl's exposed abdomen, the blood stuck to the fur around it tiger-like muzzle. The monster roars about it kill to the rain and lightning.

Police sirens howl into the night. The beast looks up from its kill to see a squad car turn into the alley. Two officers jump out pistols already drawn, but the monster was already running down to the back of the alley, it jump to the roof. The officers get back into their car radio in the location of the bodies then take off after the monster.

"Mari, Jesse follow that thing; make sure it doesn't get away from you." Jaden orders

The two disappear chasing after the beast, "Drake, come on lets get some samples for Zane and Dianna." Jaden and Drake dropped down to the bodies

Jaden turned the Alexis look-alike over onto her stomach and lifted up her hair, "Sir what are you looking for?" Drake asks

"Alexis showed me this tattoo she got last summer." Jaden says "This girl doesn't have it, so this is not the true Alexis."

Drake smirks, "Oh really what were y'all doing when she showed this tattoo huh?" Jaden glares him

"Drake shut it, and start collecting the samples," Jaden orders

Drake starts collecting the multiple samples from both the girl and the guy of hair, blood, and skin. As well as measuring the teeth and claw marks, all the while mumbling the kissing song middle-schoolers sing. "It looks like you shadows made a new friend huh?" a voice says Drake looks around for the source, "Uh Jaden around her over," he ask, When the body rolls over onto it back, her eyes are wide open, "Hello Shadows," she says to them.

Drake jumps back freaking-out, "HOLY MOTHER OF… Isn't she supposed to be dead, man?" He yells.

"That can be, she has no heart beat,"

"Then I guess someone forgot to mention that to her, because she is talking to us it was nothing."

"Yeah hello, I'm laying right here… look are we going to get this over with." She says

"Oh really you got places to be, perhaps you have not notice yet, let me inform you, you're a dead corpse."

"Hey Drake will you just chill." Jaden says

"No am I the only one a bit freak that this thing, what ever she is or it, is still talking."

"Yes you are haha… look you guys want know about the Shi'da and what she got plan for your disgusting world. I mean have you seen some of the guys in this dump, I thought demons were jerks, but they failed in compared to some of the scum in that joint."

"Gods above; put her out Jaden, she creeping me out,"

"Did you get everything?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I got the damn samples."

Jaden shot a ball fiery white light into what was left of her chest turning her into ash. "Drake, don't tell the others about this."

"Not a problem, lets not ever talk about this, she is going to haunt my dreams."

"You and me both Drake, it's going to be hard to look at Alexis again."

"Don't worry you can always turn the light off when you are in her room Mr. Casanova" Drake says laughing

Jaden just head slaps him in the back of the head.

* * *

Ten blocks away Alicia is walking home from the library. The storm now covered the whole of the city, and rain pore down heavily onto the city landscape. "Just great Alicia, caught in a thunder storm with no umbrella or cab fare," she says to herself. Above her sit the monster having eluded the police, it watches on curiously. Her hair was let down from the pony tail she wears during school, and the rain made it cling to her skin. A group of unsavory fiends saw her walk by and began following her down the street with their rude comments about her body, but she forges onward ignoring them.

Their raging hormones got them going and they weren't taking no for an answer. The boys run to catch up to her and push her up against the wall running their hands all over, "Get off leave me alone!" she screamed.

"Shut up if you know what is good for you," the leader says shows her the 5 inch knife. One of them start unbuttons her shirt.

Jason walks out of the shadows and says, "Hey assholes I think you leave the lady alone, if you know what is good for." The leader walking to Jason

"Jason!" Alicia kicks one in the balls, "He has a knife!"

The guy slashes at Jason but Jason quickly sidesteps him, He grabs the knife-hand's wrist and pulls it to him as he punches the guy's elbow knocking it out of socket. Jason then round house kicks him squarely in the chest sending him flying into a pile of trash bags. After seeing that Jason took their leader down so easily the other boys turn tail and ran. Alicia fell in the struggle, looks up to him but her vision blurs and passed out. Jason catches her before her head hit the ground, "Whoa Alicia it's all right." He says he brush a strand of hair from her face, an angelic face in his eyes.

Marisol and Jesse were watching them from the roof, still looking for the beast which had disappeared from the area, "Hey Mari isn't that the guy and that girl, Alicia." Marisol just nodded. The two shadows follow the car has it drove off

* * *

Alicia came to inside of a car, an exotic one at that. She had a towel wrapped around her. She looks around and notices that the car was park in front of a small local restaurant, and sees Jason walking back to the car with two drinks. "Hey you're awake. How are you, sleeping beauty?" He says as he gets into the car.

"Shut u…wait what did you just say?"

"I asked if you were ok."

"Yeah I think so, what happen?"

"Oh you passed out I carry you back to my car and dried you off the best I could while still respecting you, but we really should get you out of those wet clothes before you get sick." He explains making her blush.

"Thanks," she smiles shyly

"Here…" he says as he reaches for a duffle bag in the back seat, "Are some sweats, you can go to the restroom and change just put your wet clothes the bag," they walk back inside. Alicia ran to the restroom, Jason just sat down at a table.

He waved her over after she change into the sweats which too big for her

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No I'm fine,"

"Come on Alicia, you should eat something" he says, "I mean you did skip lunch because of me, and you did just pass out from exhaustion and not eating."

"Ok I guess one slice of pizza but this is not a date."

"Never cross my mind," he smile at her

As they talk and ate, time quickly passed by. One slice turned into three slices which then turned into five slices, Alicia felt her phone go off it was her mom.

"Hi mom," she says casually as she looks out of the window the rain is still coming down.

"Alicia where are you said you would be home by 7."

"Oh sorry mom something happen, I'm eating dinner with a friend,"

"Is it a guy? Are you on a date? Is he cute?"

"Bye mom!"

"When do I get to meet…," Alicia ended the call, she looks at Jason and that he is trying not to laugh

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing your mom sounds fun,"

"Well I should be getting home"

Jason drives her home, Alicia falls asleep on along the way. Jason carries her to the front door, Alicia's mom answers the door.

"Hello there Alicia..."

"Shhh Mrs. Goodwill, She's had an very traumatic evening"

Alicia Woke up again this she was safely back in her own bed. She get out of bed and runs downstairs, half way down the stairs she hears Jason talking to her parents

"And I say 'oh I thought you wanted a monkey'," Her parents burst out laughing.

"Then what did you do?" Her mom ask him

"Well we had to return the monkey back to zoo." Jason turns to the stairs "Alicia?"

Her mother tackles her hugging her tightly, "OH Ali, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Jason told us everything"

"We are very grateful you were there to defend her honor," Her dad says while patting Jason on the back.

"Then taking the time to make sure you were ok and got something to eat; and getting you home safely," Her mother had starry eyes, Alicia sweat-drop had her mom's behavior.

"Jason, shouldn't you be going home now," She says bluntly.

"Actually I can't, the storm flooded the bridge to my house, it doesn't seem like it is going to quit anytime soon, If it keeping at this rate they have to cancel school tomorrow. So your parent have agree to let me stay the night on the couch," Jason gives her one of those smile that makes her heart jump.

* * *

Marisol and Jesse return back to the Shadow's HQ, Jaden is standing over Zane's shoulder as he run the tests on the samples that Jaden and Drake gather. "Jaden, I will let you know when I find something, but if you want to speed the process, then find a way to get samples from Alexis," Zane smirks not looking away from the samples, "Of course Mr. Casanova, you can always smooth talk your way in to her room, sir,"

"Nice one Zane," Jesse says gives Zane a high five.

"Funny, I get a head slap for saying the same thing," Drake says

"Zane just let me know when you have some thing," Jaden says then goes to his room."

* * *

Me: Hey guys, and so we must end this chapter of In the Dead of Night, but it might be some time before a new chapter will be posted for any of my stories, please be patient. I am doing research for this story and trying to figure out I'm going to end the Amazon Kingdom and will upload as soon as I can.

Decoy & Me: Plz read, review, and enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sorry for the wait I was in a crash. I'm alright now feelin' better. I like thank everyone left their reviews on any of my stories. At the moment I am trying to write the finale to Amazon Kingdom, next will come "It's A Rhodes' Wedding" and more of "In the Dead of Night". Actually this story had better turnout than I thought lol don't forget to leave a reviews I love to hear what y'all think. Long reviews are my drug lol

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yugioh Gx characters

* * *

Jason's dreams were unsteady, fumbling, confusing. A constantly changing series of black and white images of Jason's past lives that kept retreating further and further back in time, until they stop on a picture of an village in Ancient Greece, the villagers were being slaughtered, at first the dream was more like photograph frozen in time, but slowly the picture came to life and began to move; fires raged on as the women and children ran from the attacking soldiers, the men ran to their weapon to try to fight the invading army.

"S-s-slay the men and women, but take the children as s-s-s-s-slaves and s-s-s-s-soldiers," shouts the leader, although you couldn't see her face, you can tell that it's was a woman by her feminine voice as she speaks with a hissing sound. She was wearing a long dark flowing cloak. She turns to Jason's dream-self and says, "There you are young prince Camren, I have been searching for the past five years for you after escape my husks at your father's castle." Five soldiers grab hold of him.

Two soldiers dragged a woman and her three year old son before their leader. They scream to Jason's dream-self to help, little boy calls him papa, "His wife and son as you requested, Shi'da" one of the soldiers reports. Jason notices that the wife looks leery like Alicia. He struggles against the five soldiers holding him down.

The Shi'da draws her dagger with her reptilian hand and with her other hand grabs a handful of the woman's hair, "Witness hell," She says to him. Jason jumps from his dream just as they were about to kill the woman and their son; His breathing panicky and was covered in a cold sweat.

"Bad dreams," Alicia asks resting her chin on the back of the couch

"Uh...oh, yeah," he says as he sit upright and sling his legs off the couch. Turning his bare back to her.

"What is this, a phoenix?" Alicia's fingers trace the tribal fire bird tattoo on Jason's back

"Yeah, when I was nine, I was caught in a burning building, I was saved by guardian angel that lead me out of the flames, two days later this showed up on my back. Some wise man once told me that a mark like this could have only come from being touch by a supernatural being and that I have a far harder road ahead of me." He says with a laugh, "I don't know if he was wise or crazy but my life has never been the same since that day...wait a minute what were you doing down here anyway?"

"Oh...huh I...I heard you talking in your sleep, you were saying, 'Please don't kill her'."

"Oh... there is something I should tell you..."

* * *

Meanwhile as the night is in the early morning hours the monster, having now return to it human form is returning to his den, which is the school?

He walks up to the front door, his footsteps echoing through the courtyard. He kneels before the door and taps the keyhole three times, the door then opens.

He continues to walk down the empty halls, until he comes to the pool; He moves to the locker room door again he taps the lock three times but this time the door begin to glow as it creaks opens relieving stairs leading to under the school.

As he descends down into the dark earth, the walls become older. Finally he enters a large central chamber, a smallish figure sits surrounded by computer screens, "So master Rukoo, you were successful, I hope?" says the person from behind the screens with a voice that sounds like rocks grinding under the weight of a car. He peaks his head out... Oh my god he's horrifying; (I'm not going to lie to y'all he looks like someone nearly beat him to death with the ugly stick) One eye is bigger than the other, a mouth much like a bulldog.

"Yes Ivan, I found a daughter of the Shi'da, but still ten more are out there, and the oldest still eludes-"

"Yes, yes the one the Shi'da had after she killed the prince, each time she kills the prince's incarnation the Shi'da has another daughter they always look some girl from the village that the Pirmark is found in. You have told the story so many time, you would think it would get old."

Rukoo grabbed Ivan with lightning speed, "Listen here, I will kill the Shi'da and all of her daughters."

"I'm just saying if you have been at this since the greek dark ages (ca. 1200BC - 800BC) and tonight was your first kill? Some people would thought you have made more progress than that in nearly 3000 years"

"Oh did I say that I also stumbled upon the next Pirmark and his princess." Ivan's brow rises with his surprise, "They have already met, and soon they will be together again, but we must insure that the past does not repeat itself again or must we wait another 250 years."

"May I ask who is the pirmark this time."

"His face is still the same, only the name has change, He is Jason Cross, and his princess is Alicia Goodwill."

* * *

After Jason finish telling Alicia everything about him being clairvoyant and the vision he gets some times, there is a long pause of silence. Jason soon becomes worry that she would think he was crazy. So he begins to get dress.

"What are you doing?" she ask. He looks at her with a confused face. She just smiles back at him, with understanding in her violet eyes.

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

"No, I like the fact that you're different, plus that explains what happen when we first met, what did you see anyway?"

"That is best left for a later talk, because I'm not completely sure what I saw, I couldn't tell if it was from the past or future." Jason blushes

"Okay, but what about your dream," She asks.

"Maybe another time, we should get ready for school," Jason says as he turns to his duffle bag.

Alicia notices that Jason's back tattoo has changed, flames now extents from the Phoenix's wings, "Ah Jason what's wrong with your Phoenix, It grew?"

"What?!"

* * *

Back at the Shadow's HQ, which looks more like an high class guest house than the headquarters of a rogue group. Jesse, Marina, Marisol, and Hassleberry were watching the news reels. Drake, Zane, and Aster were in Zane's science lab just feet from the others; Rachel was sitting at the radio scanner listening to the police radio channels.

"So tell me again why didn't we put this monster down last night" Hassleberry ask Drake.

"Because we know nothing about the this monster, and knowledge is power." Aster says condescendingly as he reads a data-pad of the samples they took for the monster.

"I still think it was cowardly how we didn't do anything, but watch that poor guy get ripped to shreds "

"Yeah, we all can't be as hardheaded as you, Mr. Dino" Drake laughs

"There is nothing about that monster attack last night" Jesse complains

"The Police are probably don't want to get the public worked up about this, I mean who believe that there is some kind of bloodthirsty monster out there, hell I was there and I'm having trouble believing it," Drake comments while looking through a microscope.

"Yeah, about that are any closer to figuring out exactly what this thing is?" Marisol asks

"Well we know it is half-man, from the DNA that Drake and Jaden recovered well can tell it not bioengineered," Zane explained but when he look up to see that the others had question marks floating around their heads, "Too much junk, this is nothing like what anyone at the big bio-labs are cooking, See these three genes here," Zane displays the data-chart on the 60 in. mega-screen, "These are all out dated genes, they all were fazed out nearly two thousand years ago?" Zane pauses deep in thought "Drake run a DNA vector scan, If I'm right this DNA sequence comes from Ancient Greece," The computer beeps with confirmation of Zane theory

Everyone at the screen with a shocking chill going down their spines

"That can't be possible, could it," Aster asks.

Zane's cell goes off, It's a text message from Atticus

_Alexis was at home sense school ended, how the test coming?_

"Atticus just text me, Alexis was at home all night, so it wasn't her, and it is up Jaden to get a DNA sample,"

* * *

Jaden was standing outside Alexis' house, Atticus walked out to him

"Hey Alexis is just finishing up, is it true that the shadows ran into a monster last night?"

"Yeah, we did and we are still piecing together what exactly is it, but we'll know soon," Jaden explains. They become quiet when Alexis walk out to them

"Hey sissy, Jaden has finally came to ask for your hand in marriage," Atticus says smirking as Jaden face palms and Alexis blushes then growls at her brothers antics

"We have to get through the first date first" Jaden says while scratching the back of his head. Atticus and Alexis' eyes were wide as saucers, Atticus pinches Alexis snapping her out of it. She punches him in the arm

"Okay Jaden is here to walk you to school, there is a killer out there." Atticus in a semi-joking manner while rubbing his arm, He winks to Jaden.

* * *

Jason had to go to school out of uniform because his was ripped to shreds. Jason and Alicia were in the schools courtyard waiting together. It was still dark but the sun's rays were starting the shine over the eastern mountains that overlook the city. Jason was watching the shadows waiting for something to happen, but all that the shadows did was shift and meld together like the rainbow colors of oil floating atop water. Alicia had fallen sleep while curled up in Jason lap, Jason had also doze off; by the time his sisters had arrived in the black Lincoln town car.

His sisters scream with joy when they saw them all curled up together, effectively waking them up. Lariel and Aubrea ran to them air tackling hug them taking them to the ground giggling the whole way down, "Oh Kal! We totally approve of her?" They say at same time continuing laughing

Jason sweat drops at his sisters, "Oh gods this is going to be a long day." he says to himself

"Hey!, what's going on here?" Jason turns to see cop standing by his car's spot-light which was trained on them

"Don't worry Berry. They're with us." Jaden says as he and Alexis walk into the courtyard. Alexis had her hair up in a ponytail. Alexis and Jaden walk over to them

"Hey guys" Alexis says warmly

"oh gods you're a morning person aren't you" Jason asks

"Yep, I have to be to do what I do every morning" Alexis giggles into her hand. "You must be a morning person too to get here before we do?"

"NO I'm not usually a morning person, I just woke up early because I'm used to waking this early for basketball and my kickboxing class." Jason explains but his sisters knew what really happen.

"Why are you not in uniform?" Alexis asks

"Well one got shredded by the shadows and the other got ripped when I was defending Alicia from a bunch molesters last night I have to order another one" Jason says as his arm wrapped around Alicia's waist while she rolled her eyes

"Is this true?" Alexis asks with shock in her voice.

"Yep just prince charming, he came to my rescue" Alicia answers jokingly

"Aw Isn't that cute, one day together and they are already acting like a couple" Lariel says with starry eyes, "Alicia you must come over for dinner tonight and meet our dad. Oh you guys can come too,actually why don't we have everybody?"

"Are you sure?" Alexis asks

"Yeah I mean we have lots of room at the dinner table, our dinning table that sits 15 people and it can just friends from school. It will like the dinner parties mom used throw for us before she..." Aubrea stop herself from going on. "Sorry Kal I got carry away."

Jason put his hand on her shoulder, "It's ok Bre that sounds like a great idea, it lively up the place little more make just like home," He turn to the others, "So y'all want to come over for dinner?"

"Sure we can asks the others when they get here, uh where do you live?"

"Oh Castle Estates."

"What!" Jaden and Alexis says together

"What my car didn't give it away." Jason smiles

* * *

mwhahahahahahahaha The cliffy well not really much of a cliffy.

To Annon17: I love the fact that you have become addicted with this story. But good chapters take time to write.

Me: Well that's end of this chapter of In the Dead of Night


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: hey guys and girls of I'm back with another chapter of In the Dead of Night. I'm it took so long, I've been getting caught up on of my favorite stories. If you hoping to find out what the Shi'da is, sorry not this timehaha. Anyway other things are revealed. This chapter is mostly about my OC's**

* * *

An hour later Jason, Alicia, Aubrea, Lariel, Alexis, and Jaden are sitting in the student comity room. The room's walls were painted the normal plain white like all of the other walls in this school. A rectangular table sat in the middle of the room, two computers opposite of the door, and Two bay windows that gave a good view of downtown. Jesse arrived shortly after Jaden Alexis. Lariel and Aubrea are chatting it up with Alicia, telling her all of Jason's embarrassing moments from when they were little, with Jason punching in to defend himself. Alexis is writing something down in her notebook, most likely notes for class. Jaden and Jesse are looking up something on one of the computers. From a few glances Jason got of the screen, he could tell they are looking at Ancient Greek Myths. But something is seem off about the way they were acting to Jason. He notices that every time they came to a picture of some monster, they would turn and look at Alexis. Almost like they were waiting for her to turn into some blood thirsty monster.

"Hey Alexis, why isn't anybody showing up yet?" Jason asks

"Oh school got cancel because of all the power outages across town."

"Then what are we doing still here, you all want to come over to our place?" Lariel asks Jaden, Jesse, and Alexis. She already knowing Alicia's answer.

"Okay" they answer together.

"Hey, why don't we invite Syrus and the others," Jaden suggests

"Sure why not," Lariel replies

They gather up their stuff and walk to the parking lot. Alexis, Jaden, and Jesse went home to change out of their uniforms.

"Jason can you take me home so I can change?"

"Sure..." Jason says but Aubrea cuts in,"hold it right there, Don't worry Alicia you can burrow something from our closet. You look to be the same size as us"

"O-okay" Alicia shyly

"Awww you are sure cute when you get all shy like that, I can't wait to introduce to father and the rest of the family, grandma will just love you Alicia" Lariel says with starry eyes.

"Is she okay", Alicia whispers to Jason making him chuckle a little

"She always wanted to plan a wedding, she has a dream of being the greatest wedding planner in the world," Jason smiles, "she is probably planning our in her head right now, first comes the meeting the families," Alicia's cheeks got scarlet red and looks away from his face. He turns her face back to him and pecks her lips lightly, "Don't worry about it, If my sisters adore you this much, the rest of the family is sure to love just as much" He lace their hands together as he leads her to his car, to go home.

* * *

Mean while down at the city docks. Dixie is standing outside an old abandon factory. She knocks on the old rusty steel door, a guy opens a slot and asks for the password. "Dawn is breaking." She answers and continues down stairs into the earth under the factory, until she comes to the lair of the Shi'da. A were-lion comes out of the shadows and grabs her by her neck, he roars baring his teeth at her.

"If isn't the mighty one Dixie, where is your weekly husk soldier for your mother's grand army?" he asks in a growl.

Her silver eyes changer to snake eyes. She digs her claws into his hand making him to let go of her. "Marcus, you may be one of my mother's best commanders, but if you grab me like that again, you won't see our empire raise. And one more thing... YOU NEED A TIT-TAC, 'cause your breath SANKS." she continues to where her sisters are waiting for her, "Where's Amycia?" she asks her sisters (Amycia is the Alexis-look-alike)

"Dead, kill last night by a monster long thought to be dead." Shi'da says in despair, "This monster's sole purpose is to hunt us down."

"Mother, what do we do?" Dixie asks, fear lace in her voice. She always believed that she and her sisters were unstoppable, always the hunters never the hunted. But now something was telling her that she was wrong, now something is hunting them. For the first time in her life she truly felt fear.

"Find him and put him down." Shi'da says in a growl, causing her daughters to jump.

"How do we find him, mother?" one of Dixie's sisters ask

"He may be someone is who is new to town, is there any new students at the school, Dixie?" Marcus speaks up.

"Yes there is a new hot guy, and a pair of twins that are his sisters." she replies

"Daughter, you must bring this hot guy to us, unharmed." Shi'da orders, Dixie nods in confirmation. "This is of the greatest importance with the planetary alignment in ten days, soon the world will know us as their rulers."

"I will not fail you mother?" Dixie says as she bows to the Shi'da, then exits the lair. She heads to school.

* * *

Jason, Alicia, Aubrea, and Lariel soon make to the Cross house. Which looks more like a western European castle unlike the others estates.

"Alfred! We're back." the twins say together

"Lady Aubrea, Was school cancel?"

"Yeah, oh this is Alicia Goodwill, Jason's girlfriend," Alicia blushes at that last part. "Alicia this is Alfred, our butler."

"Pleased to meet you lady Alicia."

"oh it's just..."

"Alicia...just go with it," Aubrea says hinting at something, "Alfred where is father?"

"He left for a meeting downtown,he'll be back tonight. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes, where Rosa,"

"I believe she is in the kitchen, cleaning up dishes"

Jason watch his dragged Alicia toward the kitchen. "Well what do you think about her." he ask Alfred

"Well, she seems to be a very smart, well-manner young lady. I'm sure Lady Cross would love her, if that's what you were asking," the butler smiles.

Jason chuckles at the thought of his mom and Alicia meeting. "Alfred, some friends from school are coming over, guys you can lead to me in the gym, the girls to my sisters."

"Very well, Master Jason."

* * *

Rosa is standing at the kitchen sink cleaning the dishes from breakfast, she is humming a spanish lullaby.

"Rosa we're back." Aubrea says

Rosa turns with a frown," baby girls what are you doing skipping school."

"We didn't skip, school was cancel because of the power outages across," Aubrea says with one of her signature innocent smiles

"Yeah right." Rosa

"Yea well this is Alicia Goodwill, Jason's girlfriend. Alicia this Rosa she our au pair." Lariel says barely containing her excitement.

"What! OH my gods and saints, no way, Jason has a girlfriend. And she is just so darn cute," She says with a mile wide smile, as she runs over to Alicia and pulls her into a hug, "Come here let me get a good look at you." She looks Alicia up and down, "Well Jason sure did pick a good one." Then she make face like idea just pop into her head, "You know what we need to celebrate, how about I cook something special."

"You mean Cream Wonder Cake?" The twins say together as the joy was filling up inside them. Rosa simply nods, the twins scream while jumping up and down.

Alicia looks at them confuse, Rosa lends over to her and says, "Cream Wonder Cake is their all time favorite dessert but I only make it for extra special occasions, I am surprise it still gets them this excited"

* * *

**Me: well I hope you guys like it, remember to leave a review. Oh please sign in if you have account when you leave a review especially if you leave a question in your review so I can contact you. If you don't have one, you should think about it so can get emails telling you that your favorite stories have new chapters. you won't crazy while you keep checking your fav-stories**

**Annon17: I don't like to abandon a story, It may take awhile to update because I have writer block or don't have time to write. Have you read my other Yugioh Gx story Amazon Kingdom**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I'm back. I was pumped to write this chapter, thanks to Annon17's review. Hope y'all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx.

Claimer: I do own My OCs and this story plot.

* * *

The gym in the Cross house had every king a muscle head jock could ever want; weights treadmills, punching bags, basketball goal, even a boxing ring. Jason was in the middle of his weekly Martial arts instruction with his instructor Brett ( Dirty blonde, blue eyed with a californian surfer dude body), when Jaden, Jesse and Drake arrive just in time to see Jason get round house kicked into the ropes

"Ouch that gotta hurt," the guys say together

"Nah this is nothing," Jason says between breaths as he stands up and rested his forearm on the top rope,"Hey guys, good to see y'all made it. Oh this is Brett, Brett this is Jaden, Drake, and Jesse. Brett that's it for today." Jason shakes his hand and he gives Jason a nod. They both jump down from the ring. Jason is cover in sweat and out of breath, unlike Brett who just had some breads of sweat on his brow. Brett leaves with a towel around his neck. Once he was out of the room Jason says,"Aubrea fancies him. Did Alfred already give you the tour,"

"Yeah and I must say, this place is amazing." Jesse says grinning widely, "I mean this place has two pools, indoor and outdoor, an an awesome arcade, and it's own gym complete with boxing ring."

"Yea there is a lot more to this place than what you can see." Jason says with a secret tone

"Wow this place is unbelievable, I could get used to living here," a voice says from behind Jaden, Drake, and Jesse. They turn to see Dixie standing in the doorway, she is wearing extra short shorts, and her button down shirt tied just below her bra with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, the top buttons were unbutton giving them a view of her bust.

* * *

Alicia sat at the vanity in the twin's room. Lariel is foundling Alicia's hair figuring out how to stylize it for tonight's dinner. Decoy (Jason's dog) is laying on one of the beds watching the girls. Aubrea is going through the twin's closet looking for an outfit for Alicia to wear for the dinner with Mr. Cross, when she finds something she likes, she would hang it on the showing rack outside the walk-in closet.

"Guys you don't have to do..." Alicia says as Lariel cuts her off

"Oh shut it, Alicia, soon you will be our sister-in-law and plus we want to do this," when Lariel sees that Alicia is blushing,"Come on Alicia, you had to realize that he's going to ask you soon as he gets a ring."

"Hello?" they hear Alexis at the door with Marina and Rachel

"Hey girls come on in we just getting Alicia ready for the dinner with our dad," Aubrea says as she comes out the closet with a jewel studded blue evening gown.

"Oh can we help?" rachel asks

"Sure, lets get to work,girls." Lariel says to the others

That's when Decoy starts to bark at the air, then runs out of the room. The girls looks at each other, then follow the black German Shepherd toward the gym.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Jason asks Dixie

"After I came all this way to see you, is that all you have to say to me, boyfriend," she answers as she draws close to the boys

"Hold it right there, crazy female. I already have a girl " Jason says as Drake gives him a look that said, "Really? Is that all you can come up with?"

"I know that you want me so bad it hurts," She says as the boys try not to laugh.

"Oh yes, because after years of searching, I finally found the slut of my dream," this sends the boys over the edge, busting out laughing. Dixie looks at him like something didn't work. Her face contours with anger.

Her eyes change to a pair of snake eyes. Jason stops laughing when he see her evil aura surrounding her," Uh guys, I think it time to stop laughing," He says, but it was too later to stops the cluster bomb that was about to happen.

Dixie jumps at Jason, but caught by Jaden in midair and is slammed to the gym floor. She grabs hold of Jaden's foot and flips him. Dixie let loose a green shock wave from her hands, that sent Jaden, Drake, and Jesse flying in different directions. But strangely Jason was left untouched, Dixie looks puzzling between him and her hands. She sends another shock wave toward him but again it bounces off him harmlessly. Jason's eyes change to the strange blue color as the spirit of Prince Camren takes over Jason's body. Camren smirks at Dixie, "Your powers do not work on me or the pirmark, young daughter of the Shi'da," Jason/Camren starts toward Dixie, that's when the were-lion Marcus crashes through the gym's big bay windows with a roar as he then charges Jason. Decoy and the girls come to the gym door as Marcus reaches Jason who begins a fist fight with the were-lion. He is wearing an colonial revolutionary era Officer uniform like those pirate movies, only minus the powder wigs, the sword, and black powder pistol. Jason was pushing his way to Dixie and grabs hold of the sleeve of her shirt, but only to have it rip at the shoulder and Marcus push him back. Dixie does another shock wave toward the girls, but misses Decoy. Alicia screams of fear cause Jason/Camren to lose focus. Marcus capitalizes giving Jason an uppercut sending him flying. Jason lands inside the ring, the last thing Jason hears before blacks out is Alicia screaming as Marcus grab her and throws her over his shoulder.

* * *

Jason comes to with his sisters standing over him, "Where's Alicia?" he asks as he starts to get up.

The grim look on their faces told him everything he need to know, "She's gone Kal. That bitch Dixie and that thing took her." the realization hit him hard, he got to his feet quickly and ran to the front door, his sisters ran after him, where he was stopped by Jesse and Drake.

"No Jason, you can't, they'll get you too," Lariel says.

"I have to save her, they were after me." He yells

"All for the more reason for you to stay here where it is easily defendable." Drake says

* * *

Alicia awoke to find herself in a very scary place. It looks like those serial killer's terror dungeons. Slime and rust cover the floor and the edges of the walls. A lone light illuminates the room, which looked like a bulkhead of a cargo ship. Her ankle is chained to a pole in the middle of the room. "Hello is anyone there," she stands up and looks around the room. she pulls at the chain with no success.

The room's door screams as it opens Dixie walks in with a digital video camera in hand. Marcus follows with a steel pipe.

"Why am I here, what do you want from me?" Alicia ask in a fearful voice.

"Oh you are just bait, to catch your boyfriend, now be a good girl and smile for the camera he gonna see this performance." Dixie says evilly and nods to Marcus who rolls his eyes at her, then he takes the steel pipe and hits Alicia on her right leg causing her to fall to floor, tears well up in her eyes, her breathing quickens as the pain screams at her. "Come on scream tell him much it hurts. Hit her again." Marcus hits her again, but she does not scream. Again and again and again he hits her on the leg with the steel pipe.

She throws walls to block out the pain, but those walls are starting to break. '_I will not give her the satisfaction_,' she thinks to herself. Marcus hits her again, the sound bones breaking follow the hit, she finally screams not in fear or pain but in anger. Everything goes black soon after.

* * *

Jason now sat in his bedroom. Jesse and Drake standing guard just outside the room, and Hassleberry, who showed up with the others from the lunch table after Jason came to, is standing guard out on the balcony.

Jason hears a voice says "Well they finally piece it together,"

"Who's there?" He asks

"Oh just little old me." the voice continues.

"Okay where are you," Jason asks

"Look in the the mirror," Jason moves to the mirror, sure enough there was someone different in the mirror. He had the same hair and face as Jason, but his eyes are glowing blue like Jason's do some times. "Hello there, young pirmark. It is good to see you in good health."

"Uh Camren?"

"It's Prince Camren," He smile hiding his annoyance, "It's nice to know that you caught on to the visions that I've been sending you, and that you understood them. I must say that you're the best of my pirmarks"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"That's what you are, the Pirmark is the reincarnation of me. Now touch the mirror I need to show you something" He explains

When Jason touches the reflective glass, he was pulled into the mirror. Jason found himself standing in the town square of some ancient greek town. Standing next to him was the Prince. The townspeople were going about their daily live not paying them no mind. "Can they see us?" Jason asks.

Prince Camren shakes his head no, "I wanted to show that." He point over across the square. Jason see a girl who looks like Alicia tending a stall.

"What is..."

"She is known as Kira in this life." Prince Camren says," This is a memory of the first time I met her."

Jason sees the memory-Camren walk into the square reading a piece of paper. He walks into Kira and they both fall and lands in the same way that Jason and Alicia did. "Hey that's the same way that Alicia and I first met."

"It's the Curse of the Phoenix, it causes the same manner of events that happen during my lifetime to happen in your life. Like you meeting Alicia in the same way that I first met Kira. It is also the reason for your Phoenix tattoo."

"I have so many questions," Jason asks

"They will have to wait because all you need to know is that you need to save Alicia before it is too late." with that Jason was pull from the memory and mirror landing on the floor with a thud.

"Well that was rude," Jason says to himself as gets to his feet, "Time get out of here and save Alicia..."

* * *

Me: thank you all for leaving you reviews. Long ones that go into detail of what y'all love about the chapter are the ones that I love most and they give me inspiration for the next chapter. and they help me by telling what I did good and what I need to improve


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey everyone sorry about the wait this was kicking my butt. I am sorry to report that is going to be the last chapter for awhile, as I will be entering hiatus as I leave for my basic in the navy, I wanted to give y'all something before I leave cus I will be gone for at least for 23 weeks. But I will try to work on chapter 7, well wish me luck.

Drake: Only a few days left, right?

Me: That right. Let's get this chapter going for these wonderful readers. *Decoy starts to cry*, Don't worry Decoy I will back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh Gx

Claimer: I do own my OC's and this plot.

* * *

After talking to the other shadows about the attack, They agreed that they need to find out what Jason knew if not anything.

When Jaden and Drake first enter Jason's room they did not see, him until he jumps out from behind the door a 4 ft long double-edge steel sword. He slash at the two shadows, but they both disappear into a cloud of smoke. Jaden reappeared in front of Jason and kicks the sword out Jason's hand, while Drake bind his hands together and push him down to his knees.

"I wondered when you would come to me for information." Jason say in a cocky tone

"What do you know?" Drake asked

"I know many things, I know that you all hunt the Shi'da and her husk zombie army for the deaths of your families. I know you think that Alexis is one of her minions."

"What do you know about that?" Jaden ask with fire in his words

Jason smiles, "Straight to about her I see." as he glance between the two shadows. "Well, she not connected to the Shi'da in anyway. So you can date her, if that's what you are wondering. You date her actually it just might save you from an early death." Jaden cheeks turn crimson as Jason continues, "Anyway the one that is here at the house is human."

Alexis walks up the stairs carrying a package that was just drop off by messenger, as she got closer to Jason's room She over say her name follow by Jaden's voice asking something she understand. A part of her wanted to listen but something told her not, then she heard something about the Shi'da, She heard that name before, three weeks ago she was grading did an essays on Ancient Greek myths one of them was over something call The Shi'da. She knocks on the door she hears a struggle on the other side of the door. After that stops she hears Jaden ask "What? Who is it?"

She replies, "It's Alexis, Someone just dropped off something for Jason. Can I come in, I need to talk to you." Jaden opens the door. As she walks in she see Jason sitting on the end of his bed she notice the black silk sheets, Drake standing by the balcony door trying to hide something in the curtains at first glance it look like a sword but she quickly dismisses the thought. Alexis crosses the room to Jason and hands him the package. Drake quickly release the shadows that were binding Jason hands together so he could open the envelope a camcorder tape falls out on to his hand which triggers his clairvoyance. He feels himself being pull across town to the docks, to a cargo ship, He sees Alicia crying as she holds her leg that had clear signs of being broken. Something pulls him to the door where he sees Dixie standing there with smile.

"Awww you came all this way for me, that is so sweet of you Jason."

"I am coming to kill you bitch." with that the vision ends. Jason sets up a video camera to watch the tape, But He couldn't take but 1 minute when he left the room. Alexis, Jaden, and Drake went after him.

"We got to save her now, I not let her spend other minute in that hell." Jason said when they

"Jason calm down I'm sure Jaden got a plan to get her out of there, right Jaden," She places a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah right off we need out where they are holding her."

"Cargo ship at the city docks." Jason answers plainly

"Wait how do know that?" Drake asks questioning his answer.

Jason tells them about the Vision he had and about him being clairvoyant, when Jesse appeared at the door way breathing hard. He was only able to get one word out before something jumped,"Husk!" decaying corpuses pour into the front door. Some look like they had died just the day before while others not so much, the only thing they all had in common was their yellow glowing eyes. Jason says, "Follow me." as he runs to the panic button. The alarm starts to ring loudly, Lariel and Aubrea run to Jason's room. Followed by Rosa, and Alfred, but Brett was missing. Jaden and Drake had changed into their shadow forms, and were wielding their Shadow Katanas. Jaden grabs Alexis' hand as they run up the stairs with Drake pulling up the rear.

"Jason what is going on?" Lariel asks with fear in her voice.

"Vision 66."

"Right." The twins the says together. they begin to open up the walls to reveal a cornucopia of not just guns, but swords, daggers, axes, and Bows and Arrows.

Drake Stops fighting to asks, "What's Vision 66."

"Where's Brett," Jason asks his sisters dismissing the question

"Last I saw he was in the garage."

Jason goes to his desktop and beings the security cameras for the garage. He dials up the video calling for the garage

"Jason? What's going on?"

"Vision 66."

"OH! Kay what's the play?"

"Who's that with you?"

"My Brother Cole, but he's a mechanic not fighter."

"He's perfect for Summer Snow."

"WHAT!" everyone says together

"Get the weapons from the gage into the vans. We'll get the ones the ones from my rooms. Meet you out front"

* * *

"Master Rukoo, your turncoat is calling," Ivan said

"Ah Aqua why call?" He greeted.

Oh I don't know maybe to tell you that Dixie got a hold of Kira's dopplegänger and is trying to lure the pirmark to her hideout so she can catch him and take him the Shi'da.

"What!" Rukoo yells, "How could this happen?"

"She and Marcus attack the the Cross house and they didn't tell the rest of us. That's the bad news, good news they do not yet know that the pieces are back in play, she doesn't even know what she has got in her hands. At the moment she believes that she luring you into a trap.

"Thanks for the call, Aqua. Let me know if anything changes." He says as he ends the call.

"Master is it wise to trust her. I mean she is a succubus after all." Ivan asks.

"Yes she has uses but do not think me be blindly trusting her. The Pirmark will no doubt try to rescue Kira's Dopplegänger. I'm going hunting.

* * *

Okay that's it for now fair warning It will be at least 23 week before I am able post as I mention before I'm leaving for Navy Basic then on to A school. I wanted to give y'all something before I leave.

See Y'all later.


End file.
